


Evening the Score

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, tooth rotting indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Prompt given by anon ask on tumblr: Natsu pops into Lucy’s place unexpectedly (per usual) and catches her hanging around in one of his old t-shirts that he thought he misplaced.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Fever [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/123105
Kudos: 91





	Evening the Score

Lucy hummed along to the song playing on the radio, closed her eyes and spun in place. Nothing better than bopping along to music when cleaning! Well, nothing better than being done cleaning so a girl could relax with a nice long soak! She began singing along to the lyrics, waving her washcloth in time with the tune. "Yeah, baby! Ooh, yeah!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy whipped her body around to face Natsu and clutched a handful of the shirt over her heart. "Can you not do that?!"

"Prolly not." Natsu shrugged, his smile dimming as he looked his partner up and down her body. "Is that my t-shirt?"

"Um, where?" hedged Lucy. She giggled and flourished the dust rag in her hand. "Oh? You mean this - this is a regular cleaning cloth." For extra points, she fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm almost done cleaning. Was there something you wanted?"

"Obviously that rag isn't my shirt." Natsu crossed his arms. "First off, it's the wrong shape and size. Secondly, it's got a scrubby waffle-weave side - who'd wear a shirt made out of that sort of thing?" Natsu spoke louder, "And third, and most damning - the shirt of which I speak is the shirt you're wearing!"

"Okay! Fine!" Lucy dropped her rag and threw her arms in the air. "You got me! I'm wearing one of your old t-shirts."

"Didn't I tell you months ago I thought I'd lost that shirt?" Natsu couldn't help his accusing tone. "Why didn't you let me know you'd found it?"

Lucy chewed her lip and rubbed her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Finally, she heaved a sigh and answered. "I have reasons."

"I guess." Natsu rolled his eyes. "And I'm asking you why you didn't let me know I didn't lose this shirt like I thought!"

"Reasons?"

"Yeah, so tell me why!"

Lucy blushed. Natsu wasn't backing down and it looked like she'd have to admit the truth. "At first I was gonna return it but I had to do laundry and it was the only clean thing in my apartment, so I wore it. It's really cozy! And it reminded me of you, so I kept it."

"…" Natsu frowned a little and then gradually smiled. "You wear it and think of me?"

"Let's not go too far!" Lucy gulped nervously. "It fits nice and it's soft and I like -"

"Okay." Natsu stepped closer and gave Lucy a hug, patting her on the back as if he were comforting a small child. "It's okay. I guess you can't fight against my charm."

"What?!" Lucy screeched and pushed out of Natsu's arms. "You? Charm? Whatever! Get out!"

"Give me my shirt and I'll go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I told you it had sentimental value when I thought I'd lost it." Natsu held his hand out as if it was a reasonable thing to expect Lucy to strip out of it right now and give it back.

"I'm not taking my shirt off!" Lucy glared, the look in her eyes daring Natsu to ask again.

"Ever?" Natsu wisely stepped out of Lucy-kick range. "Okay, later. You can give it to me later."

"Mmmm." Lucy pointed out of the bathroom. "Let me finish cleaning, yeah?"

"I'll be waiting on the couch." Natsu rubbed his stomach and added, "Eating your leftovers."

"Fine." Lucy slammed the door shut in Natsu's face. She'd hide the t-shirt in her hamper and come out of the bathroom in a teeny-tiny towel. That would do the trick; Natsu would forget his own name, never mind remembering his shirt. Happy with her plan, Lucy turned on the taps to fill the tub.

Natsu tiptoed into Lucy's room and took a delicate blue camisole from the dresser. He held it to his nose, inhaled and then stuffed it into his front pocket. It smelled almost as good as Lucy. He grinned. Fair was fair. If she wanted her shirt back she’d have to give up his. Now to raid her fridge!


End file.
